


Smut from chapter 2 'How?'

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Lownote had saved his life that night of the cave in and he can't for the life of himself get the thought of 'What If?' out of my head. And Branch  don't mean 'What If I died?' Branch means 'What if I had let it get further than that?'This is 18+ - Smut so please be warnes
Relationships: Branch/lownote jones
Kudos: 7





	Smut from chapter 2 'How?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut written for Chapter 2 of 'How?' Written by Whiplash_Thunderstrom.   
> I couldn't get this out of my head so i had to write this. Please do not read if you do not like smut

Lownote had saved his life that night of the cave in and he can't for the life of himself get the thought of 'What If?' out of my head. And Branch don't mean 'What If I died?' Branch means 'What if I had let it get further than that?'   
  
  
  
Branch wasn't the only one excited at that thought, at least judging by what he felt against his backside that day if he was to be the judge. Branch honestly wanted to approach Lownote to ask him this question but since he has been busy with his sisters here in Trollstopia and showing them around, he has been busy. Oh well, soon perhaps, til then today is one of the days he finally got to relax. I was playing this new funk song he was introduced to by R&B, Lownote's younger sisters.   
  
  
  
Teddy Swimms - Remake of 'Rock With You'   
  
  
  
Spinning the vinyl in my hands as he read the cover, Branch placed it on the Gramaphone as he started to play it over my large speakers to get a full feeling of the beat. The music started, its rhythm instantly hooking him as his feet started tapping, hips swayed as he sashayed around his lounge in the bunker. The song was something he really enjoyed to be fair.   
  
He didn't hear the elevator ding as it came down, the song was just too good to not sing to. If he had stopped, he would have seen Lownote Jones there with a slack jaw as his eyes roved my form. Branch was just that lost in the music that when he spun around he finally noticed the slack jawed Lownote, this startled Branch so much that he tripped and almost knocked over the book shelf behind me. Landing on his hands and knees, he braced myself though when he heard the shelves creak.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" was the shout he heard before he heard small grunts of pain from the figure above. A large, warm and furry chest was pressing Branch down into the ground. Lifting his head Branch gasped as his eyes gazed into the purple hues of Lownote's own. Gasping, they were both too flustered to move as images came to mind of the last time this happened. Wiggling around thinking Lownote would get the hint to get up, he didn’t expect to feel something long and heavy to be resting against his backside. The instant flush to his cheeks let Lownote know that he was caught. 

“Ahhh look Baby...sorry I just...I can’t help it...especially when you were swaying your hips around like earlier. I just wanted to mount you back there and this situation ain’t exactly helpin’ me restrain my groove Blue.” Lownote held my gaze as my face heated up, the implications of what he spoke promised so much more than you could know. Branch was more than curious now and he wanted to test those waters as he tilted his head with a little pout. Wiggling his hips side to side as that heavy suspicious length that rested between his glutes gave a slow thrust. 

Yes, that definitely was the funk trolls' girth and judging by the long thrusts the funk troll responded with, he was not small in any sense of the word. Watching as Lownote took off his glasses and moved their faces closer, Lownote had wrapped one arm around the front of Branch's upper body as the blue troll pressed his body into the floor. Blue hips started rolling back and forth as his upper body was pressed into the ground by a purple paw. Low moans came from them both as Lownote's hips rock with the rhythm Branch created. 

“Remember baby Blue, you tempted me into this and I will definitely finish it.” Lownote’s voice held a husky undertone as he sealed his lips over Branch’s own slim blue lips. One hand cupped Lownote’s chin as he reciprocated the feelings. Kissing with such fervor as he felt his pants being worked down to his bent knees. The kiss was nothing romantic but something of lust and need as the two clashed kiss after kiss, Lownote having won as his tongue slipped past those light blue lips hungrily devouring, tasting and testing each crevice behind those lips. Branch moaned as he felt something thick and hot press against his lower lips, prodding with each rock of the hips from the funk troll who mounted him. 

“Better show me then huh big daddy..ohhh!” A low groan left his lips as their faces separated. Grunting as he pressed home, no patience as he grabbed the slim blue hips of the pop troll below him and gave a sharp hard thrust when those two words left his lil lovers lips. The gasp he heard had him smiling in pride as he watched the expressions of the smaller troll before him. 

“You best prepare yourself Baby blue cause your Big Daddy is about to show you a whole new world of lovin’ all night long.” Chuckling in his deep voice, Branch’s whole body was flushed as Lownote started off in slow torturous thrusts as his clit was teased and pinched below. ‘Oh yeah, Lownote was really going to show him a good time.’ Was the last thought passing through his mind as he succumbed to the bliss. 


End file.
